


Questions

by Pilux



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilux/pseuds/Pilux
Summary: Khadgar meeting Sylvanas for the first time in Outlands.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked about my thoughts on what it was like when Khadgar had first met Sylvanas. This was the response!   
> P.S If someone understands how formatting works here please tell me. I'm so old and confused.

The first time Khadgar saw a Forsaken, he was confused but curious. Was it a fluke? Were there others? Or was it just a disguise? He held his questions, however, not wanting to be rude.   
  
The second time Khadgar saw a Forsaken, he thought something about them was familiar, but he dared not think about that.  It wasn’t long before there were more and more heroes from Azeroth exploring Outlands and coming to Shattrath. Many from the Alliance were excited to see him alive, some from the Horde didn’t really know who he was, but the ones who did were equally interested. Except for the Forsaken, most of them didn’t seem too excited at all.  
  
Not that he could blame them, all things considered.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him, and he couldn’t help but ask one who had, like everyone else, come up to speak with A’dal on where to go. Before giving the champion one of his arcane servants, he politely asked where Forsaken reside.   
  
His heart sank when he heard Lordaeron. His heart sank even further when he was told of what had become of that land.   
  
And his heart broke when he found out that Sylvanas Windrunner herself, having died at the hands of Prince Arthas, was now undead and the leader of the Forsaken.   
  
So much had happened while he was gone.  
  
He noticed that Kirin Tor members were oddly absent in the mix of visitors, and it left him feeling a little bit lonely. Dalaran was under a bubble, and they had no interest in current affairs. A lovely young mage did come by once, Jaina was her name. She was more than happy to bring Khadgar up to speed with all that had happened on Azeroth while he was gone. She only visited the one time, however, before her duties on Azeroth kept her there. She did, however, frequently send him scrolls with questions of her own and he was more than happy to have her as a pen-pal.   
  
One night, as the city lay mostly quiet, Khadgar felt himself being watched. Not in a hostile manner, but it was enough to feel uneasy. He glanced around, finally spotting a figure in the shadows, studying him closely.  
  
“Can I help you?” He wasn’t afraid, anyone would be a fool to attack him here, but he couldn’t stop feeling uncomfortable with the staring.  
  
“Where is my sister.” A cold, dead voice filled his ears and he knew instantly who was addressing him. He sighed, heart heavy as Sylvanas stepped out into the light.  
  
“I don’t know. We, don’t know. Alleria and Turalyon disappeared shortly after the portal was closed.” He had hoped that maybe, somehow, they had been transported back to Azeroth. But clearly, they had not.  There was a frozen silence, and a part of him wondered if he should say something.   
  
“I see. Disappointing.” He felt bad for not being able to give her an answer.  
  
“Sylvanas, I -”  
“I do not care, Archmage, for your excuses as to why you have failed. I do, however, expect you to inform me immediately of any information you discover of my sister’s whereabouts. Is that clear?”   
  
His heart ached for her, and his shoulders drooped as he gave her a pained expression.  
  


“Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
“I don’t need your pity. Just your focus on finding me information.”  
“Yes, yes of course.”

He noticed she was clenching something tightly in her hand, but he couldn’t discern what it was. Without another word, the Dark Lady left the Archmage alone on the dimly lit street.  
  
He never found any information during the campaign in Outlands.  
  
It was many years before the message from Turalyon, encoded in Light’s Heart, was discovered and brought to Khadgar. After taking a moment, he collected himself and remembered what he had promised the new Warchief of the Horde.  
The next chance he got, Khadgar took flight as a Raven and scoured the Broken Isles for Sylvanas. He eventually found her, and this meeting started off just as cold as the first time they had met.  
  
“We received a message from Turalyon. And wherever he is, so too will be Alleria. We’re close to finding them. I can feel it.” He paused. “I hadn’t forgotten my promise to inform you of anything I learned about her whereabouts.” She remained silent but inclined her head slightly in acknowledgment. Knowing his welcome was a short one, he transformed back into a raven and took off as quickly as he could.   
  
Perhaps a part of Sylvanas was elated to hear the news. Perhaps she was eager to know more of what the message said. But for now, she had a task to focus on. Her own goals and plans in motion and she could not risk distractions. After all, she was the Warchief now, and all the champions of the Horde would be by Khadgar’s side if he ever learned more.   
  
But perhaps, a part of her wanted to be there instead.   
Perhaps. 


End file.
